Pour toi
by KitsuneDrarry
Summary: Drago ne peut plus se taire. Quoi de mieux que l'écrit pour déverser le flot de sentiments qui nous envahis ?
1. Chapter 1 : Pour toi

Pour toi

 **Disclamer** **:** _Tout l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling._

 **Rating :** _K_

 **Genre :** _Romance_

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te hais. Une fois, on m'a dit que la haine est un sentiment tellement proche de l'amour, qu'il est difficile de les discerner. Durant toutes ses années, j'étais persuadé que je te détestais. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. J'ai commencé à douter après avoir fait un rêve. Au début, je réussissais à me convaincre que ça ne signifiait rien. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais changé._

 _Je ne t'insultais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne te bousculais plus pour simplement te blesser. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à douter de mes propres sentiments. Quand je te voyais sourire à quelqu'un, j'aurai voulu être à sa place. Quand tu regardais quelqu'un, je voulais tourner ta tête et encrer ton regard dans le mien. Et quand tu flirtais tout simplement, je voulais hurler que tu n'avais pas le droit._

 _Je me torturais tout seul, avec mes sentiments si contradictoires. Lorsque l'on me demandait si j'allais bien, je disais « Oui » alors que je pensais « Non… ». Et c'est dans ses moments que je voudrais que mes rêves ne soient pas seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Je voudrais entendre ta voix dire mon nom tendrement. Je voudrais te voir me regarder avec amour et passion. Je voudrais sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta langue danser avec la mienne. Je voudrais sentir ton corps contre le mien. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir me noyer dans ton odeur et dans ta chaleur._

 _Mais jamais je ne t'aurais. Tu ne me vois pas de cette manière. Toi, tu ne mélange pas tes sentiments aussi facilement. Tu sais que la haine est pour moi, que l'amitié est pour tes amis._

 _Si au moins je pouvais être ton ami. Après tout, l'amitié n'est-elle pas une forme d'affection ? D'amour ? Hors, tu ne ressens pas la moindre affection à mon égard. Je ne suis qu'un déchet qui te pourri la vie et dont tu veux te débarrasser pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Mais je ne veux pas ! Je refuse ! Que deviendrai-je sans toi ? Pourtant, malgré ça, malgré tout ce que je dis, je suis toujours aussi méprisable envers toi. Et j'ai peur. Je crains qu'un jour, tu finisses par m'ignorer. Et l'ignorance est la pire chose que tu puisses me faire. Cela voudrait dire que je n'existe plus pour toi…_

 _Car, malheureusement pour moi, j'ai finalement changé ma haine en amour. Je t'aime. Plus que ce que je ne pouvais imaginer. La seule pensée que tu puisses disparaitre, être blessé, ou pire encore, que tu puisses mourir m'est insupportable. Quand ce genre de pensées traverse mon esprit, même durant seulement une fraction de secondes, je fais des cauchemars chaque nuits pendant une semaine. Je suis terrifié et aux aguets comme jamais, des moindres mouvements, changements ou bruits suspects._

 _Si tu savais comme j'ai peur pour ta vie dorénavant. Je pourrais sacrifier ma vie pour la tienne. Si seulement tu me voyais autrement que comme ton ennemi, ton adversaire. En seulement deux mois, tu es devenu le centre de mon univers. Je sais que cela parait cliché, mais pourtant, voilà la vérité telle quelle. Et crois-moi, j'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces, chaque jour, j'ai essayé de combattre ses sentiments…. Mes efforts furent vint. La force de l'amour est telle, que la haine ne peut que s'incliner face à elle. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais envisagé ressentir ça. La bouffée de chaleur qui envahit chacun de mes membres lorsque je te vois rire. Ce rire si cristallin. Tes lèvres que je veux doucement torturer avec les miennes. Les voir rougir sous mes baisés. Le désir brûlant qui se propage rapidement dans tout mon être, celui qui me coupe le souffle, celui qui me fait désespérément rêver de toi. Tu reflète l'essence même de la vie, bien que celle-ci ne t'as pas fait de cadeau. Tes yeux sont un livre ouvert pour moi, du moins je crois, pour les rares fois où je les croise. Je les aime tellement eux aussi, pétillant et remplis de joie de vivre malgré toutes les souffrances que tu accumules. Je suis totalement impuissant face à toi. J'ai de moins en moins la force de te combattre, de te résister._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir me lover dans tes bras et pleurer. Pleurer pour ma vie, pour mon enfance. Pleurer pour toi. Cela semble impensable de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que veux-tu, je suis à bout. La guerre approche trop rapidement et j'ai peur. Mais ne te méprend pas, cette peur ne met pas destiné, elle est pour toi. J'ai peur pour toi. J'aimerai être aussi courageux que toi. Tu fais face à tellement de choses. Tu endure tellement d'horreur et d'atrocités. Il y a des fois où j'aimerai pouvoir te cacher des autres. Que l'on t'oublis et que tu ne sois plus qu'à moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux pas te perdre avant même d'avoir eu la moindre chance de me rapprocher de toi._

 _Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile et craintif. Mais c'est à cause de toi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai failli être démasqué pour prendre ta défense. Je suis d'ailleurs fier de mon self-control légendaire. Maintenant je sais. Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver à l'avenir, j'y ferai face pour toi. Je serai ton épée ainsi que ton bouclier. Je serai de ton côté et je te protégerai. Peu m'importe que je sois blessé à ta place. Tant que tu vis, je serai heureux et en paix. Jamais je ne te trahirai. Et même si je meurs maintenant, je ne regretterai jamais mes choix, car tout simplement, je les ai faits pour toi._

 _Tu as le droit de me détesté, de m'en vouloir comme jamais de ne rien t'avoir dit sur mes agissements, mais ça ne changera rien. Même si j'ai agis dans l'ombre, je suis heureux car je sais que c'est dans la tienne._

 _C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup changé. Je deviens certes, un peu Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mais je reste tout de même un Serpentard. Je ne suis pas du genre à crier haut et fort ce que je compte faire et qui je rejoins en ce temps de guerre._

 _Alors Potter, surpris ? Je pense que oui. Tu dois être confus, et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi. Harry James Potter, je t'annonce officiellement dans cette lettre que je suis irrémédiablement et éperdument amoureux de toi. Pour faire simple Harry, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je suis vivant ou mort en ce moment où tu lis cette lettre, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que tu as vaincu Voldemort et que tu es toujours bien en vie. Merci Harry, de m'avoir fait me sentir à peu près en vie en seulement trois mois. Je sais que cette lettre ne doit pas vraiment avoir grand sens, et pourtant, ces mots que tu lis représentent mes sentiments les plus enfouis en moi que je te livre à cœur ouvert._

 _Je t'aime Harry, souvient-en s'il-te-plaît._

 _Drago Lucius Malefoy_

* * *

 _Et voilà mon première OS publié ! J'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis sur quelque chose : est-ce que je dois écrire une suite ou bien je laisse ma fic ainsi ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Douloureux manque

**Douloureux manque :**

* * *

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas du tout, tout est à JK Rowling

Note : J'ai pris au moins deux jours pour écrire le début et une soirée pour la fin -' Bref, je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de ma fic « Pour toi ». A la base, je n'avais pas prévu de suite, mais du coup maintenant que je suis lancée, j'ai des idées, alors pourquoi pas continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Après avoir fini la lecture de la lettre, Harry était figé sur place. Tout d'abord, il avait cru à une blague de mauvais goût de la part du blond, mais en la relisant, il comprit que ce n'était bel et bien pas une farce de la part de Drago. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment cela pourrait-il être vrai ? Drago avait-il su ? Mais comment ? Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Si Drago Malefoy avait su se que ressentait Harry Potter, et que si il en jugeait par la lettre, lui aussi, alors pourquoi n'être pas venu vers lui plus tôt ? Cela voulait dire que Drago ne savait rien, et que c'était loin d'être une farce. Alors, il avait écrit cette lettre comme une sorte… d'adieux ? A cette pensée, tout le corps d'Harry trembla violemment. Non ! Il n'était surement pas mort. Harry savait que Drago n'était pas faible, il était rapide et fort. Mais, une partie de la lettre lui revint en mémoire _«_ _ **Peu m'importe que je sois blessé à ta place. Tant que tu vis, je serai heureux et en paix. Jamais je ne te trahirai. Et même si je meurs maintenant, je ne regretterai jamais mes choix, car tout simplement, je les ai faits pour toi**_ _ **.**_ _»_ Il serait blessé ? A cause de lui ? Un puissant sentiment d'angoisse s'empara du corps du brun. Là, il avait peur. Et si Drago avait dit vrai ? Et si cette lettre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle ? Et s'il avait donné sa vie pour protéger la sienne ? L'angoisse qu'il sentait grandir en lui devint oppressante, il avait le ventre contracté par le stress et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Puis, il se promit à lui-même quelque chose : il devait retrouver Drago. Voilà le seul objectif qu'Harry voulait accomplir. Il se fichait de ne pas continuer ces études à Poudlard. Si le blond était toujours vivant, il le retrouverait, le prendrait dans ces bras et l'embrasserai jusqu'au manque d'air.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment dis à quelqu'un. Même pas à Hermione et Ron, qui pourtant, étaient ces meilleurs amis. Ne pensez pas qu'il avait honte, non loin de là. C'est juste que la situation en elle-même puisse paraître assez étrange. De quoi il parlait ? De son attirance pour le blond. Parce que, oui, le célèbre Harry Potter était complètement sous le charme de Drago Malefoy, qui soit disant passant, était censé être son pire ennemi, son rival de toujours… Harry ne pourrait pas dire quand celle-ci a débutée. Il se rappelle juste qu'un jour, lors d'une de leur éternel altercation, le blond l'avait plaqué contre le mur du couloir le plus proche et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille d'une voix sombre :

« Arrête de jouer, Potter, sinon tu vas finir brûlé par mes soins, pigé ?! »

Et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé sur le coup, était le souffle brûlant de Drago dans son cou. A ce moment, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien subir toutes les tortures du monde, mais qu'il n'échangerait pas sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était donc mit à observer le blond de loin, remarquant ses petits tics. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait la compagnie du blond, aussi hargneuse soit elle. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait compris que ça ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus. Il souhaitait que le blond ne soit qu'à lui, qu'ils passent des moments ensemble, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Le problème, c'est qu'Harry ne pouvait pas. Déjà de un, il ne savait pas quel côté le blond avait rejoint pour cette guerre, même s'il se doutait de la réponse, il se laissait le bénéfice du doute. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Ensuite, si jamais, c'est peu probable, mais si jamais Drago ressentait la même chose que lui et qu'ils sortaient ensembles, il ne pourrait pas rester avec lui. Harry se doutait que Voldemort s'en prendrait aux personnes qu'il aime le plus. Alors s'il s'en prenait à Drago, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Et enfin, il avait tout simplement peur de se faire rejeter. Le blond en profiterait pour répandre dans tout Poudlard que « Le Survivant » était une tapette qui aimait se faire prendre et en même temps, il se foutrait bien de sa gueule pendant un certain temps. Cette raison est certes la moins dangereuse, mais elle est la pire pour Harry. Sa semblait peut-être étrange, mais en ce qui concernait Drago, le brun n'avait plus aucun courage. Il ferait d'ailleurs un parfait petit Serpentard avec une telle attitude.

Sauf que maintenant, tout ce brisait à l'intérieur d'Harry. Drago n'était pas devenu mangemort et avait rejoint dans le plus grand secret, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Drago l'avait protégé et soutenu sans geste, regard ou parole, il était resté cacher de tous. Drago ne l'aurait pas rejeté, ne se serait pas moqué et n'aurait pas rependu de rumeur. Non, Drago Malefoy l'aurait sans doute regardé d'une drôle de manière et aurait craché un :

« Te fou pas de moi, Potter ! »

Avant de faire demi-tour pour partir. Mais Harry l'aurait retenu. Il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait encore une fois, avant de l'embrasser délicatement et amoureusement. Une larme glissa sur une des joues du brun avant de venir s'écraser sur la lettre. La douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était indescriptible. Bien plus douloureuse que de simples douleurs physiques. Non, celle-ci venait du cœur. Alors il se laissa emporter par cette déferlante de tristesse et de regret et pleura. Il avait peur. Peur que Drago ne sois plus de ce monde, ou qu'il agonise quelque part de ses blessures. Une partie de lui était remplie d'espoir. Il serra la lettre contre sa poitrine et pleura, hoquetant parfois, agenouillé sur le sol ou il avait vaincu Voldemort. La poussière continuait un peu de voler dans le vent. Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même priant intérieurement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, que Drago soit vivant.

-Harry ?!

Hermione avait attendu avec les autres de voir le reste de mangemorts partir, cherchant des yeux son meilleur ami. Elle avait senti la puissance magique du Lord disparaître petit à petit, et maintenant elle s'inquiétait de savoir comment il allait. Elle avait laissé Ron rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Fred n'avait pas survécu et maintenant ils étaient en plein deuil. Après avoir embrassée une dernière fois son petit ami, elle sorti de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la cour. De loin, elle vit Harry, ce qui la rassura immédiatement, tenant un papier dans ses mains et le lisant. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus pour que le brun la regarde de façon si intense. Son inquiétude revint au galop en une fraction de seconde quand elle le vit s'effondrer à genou, le papier serré contre sa poitrine. Elle courra vers lui le plus rapidement possible et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle pouvait entendre les sanglots de son meilleur ami. Elle se baissa pour se retrouver face au brun, de façon à voir son visage, et ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait pu lire une telle tristesse sur son visage. Il s'accrochait à la lettre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras en une étreinte réconfortante. Elle lui tapota le dos, essayant de le calmer.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun releva doucement la tête en s'écartant d'elle et encra son regard dans le sien. L'intensité de la douleur qu'elle put voir dans son regard la fit frissonner. Les larmes continuaient de couler mais les sanglots c'étaient arrêtés.

-Her... Mione ...

Sa voix était basse et enrouée. Elle le regarda, l'incitant sans parler à lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-Drago...

Et seulement en prononçant son prénom, sa voix se brisa et ses larmes redoublèrent, les sanglots devenant plus bruyant. Hermione ne dit rien, comprenant tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait vu Harry changer de comportement avec le blond. Le cherchant volontairement jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Elle avait vu les regards en coins qu'il lui lançait toutes les 5 minutes, le blond ne remarquant rien ou presque, interprétant certains comme du mépris ou de la colère. Elle avait vu les petits sourires que le brun faisait quand Drago était dos à lui. Elle avait vu ses yeux changer d'intensité quand il voyait le Serpentard dans un couloir, ou entrer dans la même pièce qu'eux. Ce n'était en loin de la haine qui y reflétait. Même si son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait compris toute seule. Elle n'avait rien dit à Ron, gardant se secret pour elle, attendant que le brun lui en face part de lui-même. Et pourtant, les jours et les semaines passaient, il ne disait toujours rien, gardant au silence cet amour brûlant. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle vit la flamme dans ses yeux s'éteindre petit à petit, fatiguée d'être seule, de se faire rejeter et détesté. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Harry savait que s'il avait besoin de parler, elle serait là. Hermione s'en rappellera toujours : l'importance et la puissance de l'amour qu'éprouvait Harry pour Drago. Elle savait que se feu ne s'éteindra pas tout de suite, tellement celui-ci est pur. Harry avait compris qu'elle savait. Hermione avait toujours un esprit perspicace, donc ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Puis après quelques minutes d'attente dans le silence qu'Harry reprenne de ses émotions, ils se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, là où les soins étaient apportés. Mme Pomfresh examina le brun. Il n'avait rien sauf quelques petites égratignures et de la fatigue face à cette dépense magique. Tuer Voldemort n'était pas tâche simple.

Deux mois après la bataille final, Poudlard repris ses fonction d'école et non de champs de guerres. Les élèves reprirent doucement le rythme d'une vie normal, recommençant à sourire. Certains faisaient encore des cauchemars, mais après, qui ne serait pas traumatisé après tout ceci. Les 7ème années furent obligées de repasser une année après celle-ci quand elle sera terminée. Ron et Hermione annoncèrent à Harry qu'ils sortaient finalement ensemble, et celui-ci les serra dans ses bras, heureux pour eux. Certains pourraient croire que le brun était très joyeux depuis la fin de la guerre, ils le voyaient toujours rire, sourire, faire des blagues idiotes et flirter de temps en temps, mais en réalité, Harry était tout sauf joyeux. Il voulait hurler et tout détruire sur son passage. Quand personne ne le regardait, il cessait de sourire et ses yeux se voilaient, devenant plus sombre. Au début, ce n'était pas aussi flagrant, il arrivait à dissimuler ses émotions les plus sombres. Mais peu à peu, le mur qu'il s'était forgé s'effritait, et deviendrai bientôt un tas de poussière. Les premiers à le remarquer furent les Gryffondors. Dans les dortoirs ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry devenait rapidement agressif, surtout lorsque les mots « serpent », « Serpentard », «gris », « porcelaine», « vert » et « blond » apparaissait dans une conversation, même si celle-ci parlait d'une poupée en porcelaine il y avait un mot en trop, malheureusement pour eux.

Harry avait espéré que pour la reprise des cours, le blond serait de l'autre côté, assis avec les Serpentards. Malheureusement, il apprit que celui-ci était porté disparu. Malgré tout son sang-froid pour ne rien laisser paraître, il s'était subitement levé de sa place et était parti en courant jusqu'à la Salle sur demande. Il avait demandé un endroit pour se détendre et ne fût pas déçu. En ouvrant la porte, la pièce à laquelle il fit face était magnifique et très chaleureuse. A gauche, il y avait un lit baldaquin en bois noir entouré de rideaux fins blancs. Un tapis rouge ornait le sol. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de nuit rouge au tiroir blanc. Et sur chacune, une lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour noir. A gauche, il y avait un canapé devant un feu de cheminée. Le canapé était dans les tons blanc-crème, mais avec le feu, il y avait des petits reflets orangés. Ce fut donc dans cette pièce qu'Harry laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il hurla de tristesse et de désespoir, pleura longtemps, ses larmes ne se tarissant pas. Il relût la lettre plusieurs fois ce jour-là. Il s'était juré de ne pas craquer en public, de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait réussi. Jusqu'à ce jour, alors que tout allait bien, il entendit quelque chose qui brisa les dernières parcelles de son mur.

Ce jour-là, Harry c'était levé avec un mal de tête. Il commença alors sa journée de mauvaise humeur. Il commençait avec 1h d'Histoire de la Magie, poursuivant avec 2h de Potion. Le professeur Rogue n'étant plus de ce monde, un professeur l'avait remplacé. Harry n'avait toujours pas retenu son nom, mis à part qu'il avait tendance à parler fort (beaucoup trop fort). Alors quand le brun sortit de la salle de classe avec ses meilleurs amis, il avait encore plus mal à la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table en commençant à manger. Harry écoutait les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Il entendait Neville Londubat chantonner, fier de lui :

\- Je sors avec Luna~ Je sors avec Luna~~

Et Ron se mit à répondre sur le même air :

\- Et moi avec Hermione~

Tous deux se sourire et se mirent à faire la dance de la victoire. Hermione rougissait légèrement tandis que d'autres personnes de la table riaient devant ce spectacle.

Le brun continuait de manger tranquillement, se plaignant parfois de son atroce mal de tête jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit quelqu'un parler de la disparition de Drago. Il se tendit brusquement, serrant sa mâchoire et écouta attentivement la conversation.

-Dis, tu l'as entendu toi aussi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La rumeur concernant les Malefoy.

-Ils ont découvert quelque chose alors ?!

-Apparemment, Lucius Malefoy serait à Azkaban après l'audience d'hier. Narcissa Malefoy n'as pas eu une aussi grosse sanction. D'après certain témoin, si elle était restée auprès de son mari, s'était seulement pour protéger Malefoy fils, alias le lâche.

-Le protéger de quoi ? C'est lui le danger à ce que je sache. Il n'est pas censé être un mangemort ?

-Si, il a suivi les traces de son cher père, ce moins que rien. Enfin à une différence prête.

\- Ah ouais ? Laquelle ?

-D'après la Gazette du sorcier, Drago Malefoy se serait soit suicidé, soit il serait mort pendant la guerre. Il n'ont vu aucun signe de vie de celui-ci depuis deux mois maintenant, alors à moins qu'il se cache comme le moins que rien qu'il est….

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. A l' instant où le mot suicide était apparu, tous ses efforts pour retenir sa magie se volatilisèrent. _**Drago Malefoy n'était pas un lâche !**_ Au même moment de cette pensée, le plafond avait noircit soudainement, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Le silence régnait et tout le monde regardait autour d'eux pour savoir qui était de mauvaise humeur. Hermione tourna son regard vers le brun, et soudainement, elle se figea. Elle voyait ses muscles de la mâchoire totalement crispé, ses yeux plissé en deux fentes menaçantes, les poings serrés. _**Drago Malefoy n'était pas un mangemort !**_ Un éclair zébra le ciel et le bruit de l'orage résonnât à travers toute la salle. Tous avaient maintenant le regard tourné vers le brun. _**Drago Malefoy n'était pas un moins que rien !**_ Un autre bruit de tonnerre, plus menaçant cette fois retentit. Et ce n'était pas le temps qui inquiétait les élèves, comme les professeurs, mais la vue du corps d'Harry tremblant, l'aura noir de sa magie commençant à se formé autour de lui. _**Drago Malefoy n'est pas mort !**_ Et ce fut à cette pensée que les vitres explosèrent sous la force oppressante de la magie du brun. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi sombre qu'aujourd'hui. Le tonnerre explosait dans le ciel artificiel de la salle, grondant comme si c'était une menace adressé à ceux qui oserait salir le nom du blond, accompagné des cris des élèves. Depuis ce jour, personne ne comprit pourquoi le brun avait réagi ainsi. Plus personne n'osait d'ailleurs dire quelque chose en présence du brun.

Et puis arriva ce jour où Hermione lui donna une idée. Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, confortablement installé dans le canapé face à la cheminée en train de lire pour une énième fois la lettre. Hermione était arrivé, les bras chargés de livre et s'était installé à côté de lui.

-Coucou Harry !

-B'jour Mione…

-ça ne va pas ?

-Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire le contraire ?

-Toi…

-…Moi ?

-Harry ! Tu n'as pas cessé de soupirer depuis la fin de la guerre ! Tu t'emportes pour le moindre mot qui te fait penser à lui et tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ! Et encore, je ne parle pas de cette lettre !

-Pourqu-

-Ah non ! Tais-toi ! Harry, tu te rends compte que tu fais n'importe quoi ?! Au lieu de venir en parler, tu restes coincé dans ton mutisme. Tu t'énerve au moment où on veut t'aider. Je veux bien croire que tu sois triste et anéanti par sa disparition, mais ça va faire trois mois ! De plus tu passes tes journées à lire cette lettre, tu l'as garde constamment sur toi et tu vérifies toutes les cinq minutes si elle est encore dans la poche de ta robe. On a l'impression qu'elle est plus importante que ta propre vie ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais Ron et moi sommes morts d'inquiétude pour toi. Harry, tu es notre meilleur ami, et te voir te laisser dépérir est insupportable. Il faut que tu en parles. Il faut que tu nous dises comment tu te sens, laisse tes sentiments exploser quelque part. S'il le faut hurle, détruit des murs, des portes. Mais si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, fait comme Drago. Ecrit. Un journal peut-être, ou même… une lettre. Mais lâche cette pression Harry, sinon elle finira par te consumer.

A la fin de se discourt, Hermione pleurait. Harry ne savait pas qu'il blessait ses amis. S'il s'en était rendu compte, il aurait sans doute fais un effort pour les rassurer. Il prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras et s'excusa pour se comportement, lui promettant qu'il changera et se remettrait sur pieds. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, lui disant qu'ils étaient là pour lui en cas de besoin.

-Je sais Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de m'avoir donné une bonne leçon, je sais quoi faire maintenant.

Il lui sourit, puis se leva et partit en direction du dortoir. Il prit une feuille et un stylo, s'installa dans son lit, et commença à écrire.

* * *

Voilààààààààà ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal au début, et que j'ai mis du temps avant de finir de l'écrire bien qu'il ne soit pas très long, mais je suis assez contente. Il y aura bien sûr un prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire ! J'espère que celui-ci vous à plus, même s'il est très différent du premier, et qu'il n'a rien de spécial. Laissez des reviews, ils me donnent de la motivation et parfois, même de l'inspiration quand je bloque. Voilà, à pluuuuuus !


	3. Chapter 3 : Les pensées de Harry

_**Disclamer :** Tout de l'univers et des personnages de Harry Potter, ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Bon pour commencer, comme les cours ont repris je vais avoir un peu de mal écrire, mais tout se rattrapera le soir. Donc la plupart du temps, je posterai les chapitres le soir. ensuite je veux juste prévenir que Harry est très différent dans ce chapitre, dont très OOC. Enfin, j'espère que sa vous plaira et que me le montrerai en me laissant des pitits reviews. Merci et bonne lecture !_

 **Les pensées de Harry**

* * *

 _Cher D.M_

 _Plus le temps passe, et plus je sombre lentement dans les ténèbres. Elles consument mon âme et grignote mon cœur. Si un jour tu reviens, la seule chose que tu verras de moi sera un corps, vivant certes, mais également sans vie. Une « coquille vide ». Je ne suis plus ce petit Gryffondor naïf et courageux que j'étais autrefois. Je ne supporte plus ses pertes que l'on m'oblige à subir. Il faut croire que, plus j'aime quelqu'un, plus celle-ci met enlevé rapidement. Je subis toujours les caprices de la vie qui semble vouloir s'acharner sur moi. Je me demande parfois si je le mérite. Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? Est-ce si amusant que cela de me voir souffrir ? J'ai l'impression de porter malheur aux personnes qui m'entoure. Ça a d'abord commencé avec mes parents, puis il a eu Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, Fred, le professeur Lupin, et pleins d'autres encore que je ne pourrais citer. Leur seul point commun a été de me côtoyer. Je ne supporte plus cette déchéance à laquelle je fais face. Dois-je arrêter de me battre et me laisser tomber dans ce trou noir sans fin ? Ai-je le droit d'abandonner ? Je sais que si je le demande, on me refusera cette direction. Après tout, je n'ai pas le droit, je suis le « Sauveur » du monde sorcier. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre normalement ? Voldemort n'ai désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, alors pourquoi me garde-t-on prisonnier de ce statut ?_

 _Mes pensées peuvent te paraître sombre, mais pourtant c'est ainsi que je suis désormais. Avant, je réussissais à ne pas craqué, à garder bonne figure. Mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis que tu as toi-même disparu. Le monde qui m'entoure me semble insupportable. Je sais que mes amis veulent m'aider, ils voient que je change, mais plus ils tentent de savoir pourquoi, plus je les trouve exaspérants et irritants. Je ne supporte plus la compagnie des autres, et la seule chose qui me réconforte un tant soit peu, c'est ta lettre. Même si j'ai beau la lire encore et encore, je ne m'en lasse jamais. Pourtant c'est elle qui me détruit et qui me maintient en vie. Elle m'inflige une longue et douloureuse agonie et toi seul à la clé pour l'arrêter. Voilà maintenant trois mois que cela dure. Hermione est la seule à savoir la raison de mon changement. Et je me doute qu'elle n'est pas dupe face au masque que je porte devant eux. Elle sait mieux que quiconque que je suis en train de sombrer._

 _J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester maître de ma magie. Je n'arrive plus à maîtriser mes sentiments, surtout lorsque l'on parle de toi, et les dommages que je cause sont colossales. Je crois de moins en moins à ton retour, j'ai peur de ne plus me rappeler du son de ta voix, de ton visage angélique, de tes expressions fugaces, mais si précieuse… peut-être que toi aussi tu fais partie du jeu de la vie. Elle a sans doute voulu me donner le coup de grâce, une dernière fois, avant de me faire souffrir comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Que pouvons-nous faire contre ça ? Quelque chose appelé destin à décider que ça se passerai ainsi. Jamais un jour, je n'aurais pensé dire ça, mais je regrette d'être né, je regrette de ne pas être mort._

 _Certains pourraient qualifier mon attitude de dépressive, et c'est peut-être le cas, mais au fond, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je suis seulement en train de mourir d'un amour ignoré par celui que j'aime. Dans ta lettre, tu me dis que tu m'aime profondément, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Le mien pourrait tuer pour toi. Le mien pourrait me tuer, moi. Le mien se rendrait éternel, tant qu'il peut rester à tes côtés indéfiniment. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Ni Cho, ni Ginny ne m'avait fait me sentir ainsi. Je me rappelle quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Je n'ai pas eu peur de mes sentiments. La seule chose dont j'avais peur, c'est que tu l'apprennes. C'est assez ridicule d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort, mais de toi, oui. On pourrait me prendre pour un maso dans ce cas-là. Mais peut-être que je le suis. Ne faut-il pas l'être pour t'aimer ? La preuve est ce que je suis en train de subir par ta faute. A chaque fois, j'avais besoin de t'énervé, te mettre à bout pour que tu puisses me plaqué contre un mur. Seulement à ses moments, je pouvais détailler ton visage, trait par trait, m'imprégnant de ton visage fin, de tes yeux d'acier, de tes lèvres rose, de ta peau porcelaine. J'en profitais pour sentir pleinement ton odeur. C'est ainsi que moi, Harry Potter, me torturais en pensant à toi. A peine je fermais les yeux, que ton visage apparaissais. Mais plus je continuais de faire ça, plus j'en voulais beaucoup plus. Je voulais plonger ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, mordiller cette délicieuse peau offerte, entourer ta taille de mes bras, t'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ou même simplement me reposer contre ton torse, tandis que tu caresse doucement mes cheveux. Manger ensemble en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Se tenir la main lorsque nous sortirions. Passé du temps ensemble, parler de tout et de rien._

 _Où es-tu Drago ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu vivant et en sécurité ? Vas-tu revenir ? Quand ? Je me torture avec toutes ses questions, qui sont malheureusement à chaque fois sans réponse. Penses-tu qu'un jour, je redevienne celui que j'étais avant ? Si tu n'es pas là, je ne pense pas. Dis-moi Drago. Trouves-tu ridicule l'idée que je t'écris ce que je ressens ? Moi oui. Surtout si je me dis que tu n'auras jamais cette fichue lettre de mes états d'âme, puisque que j'ignore où tu es. Je ne sais même pas si tu es toujours en vie ! J'aimerai pouvoir hurler mon ignorance en ce moment. Il y a certains jours où l'idée de partir comme un lâche me traverse l'esprit. Mais en même temps, je préfère attendre désespérément ton retour. Si un jour on m'annonce que tu n'es plus de ce monde, aurai-je assez de lâcheté pour te suivre, ou serai-je encore assez courageux pour continuer de vivre ? Les autres ne me comprennent pas, et je le comprends, mais je commence à être fatigué de cette vie. Viens-à moi Drago, si tu es toujours vivant._

 _Il y a certains jours où j'aurais voulu avoir une vie ordinaire. Rentrer de l'école en montrant mon bulletin de note à mes parents. Sortir avec mes amis. Avoir un(e) petit(e) ami(e). Me faire punir après avoir désobéit. Aurais-je été plus heureux ? Je pense que d'une certaine manière, oui, ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais d'un autre côté, si je n'avais pas vécu ma vie actuelle, je n'aurais pas rencontré ses personnes qui ont changé ma vie. Je parle bien évidemment de Ron et le reste de sa famille, de Hermione, de Sirius, du reste des Gryffondor, et de toi. Si je ne vous avez pas rencontré, je ne serais pas heureux. Je serais mort depuis bien longtemps. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis encore vivant aujourd'hui. J'ai des amis qui veillent sur moi pendant que tu n'es pas là. C'est d'ailleurs Hermione qui m'a conseillé d'extérioriser mes sentiments par l'écrit. Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose que j'écrive ou non, mais si cela peut ralentir ma chute dans les ténèbres, alors soit._

 _Tu dois te dire que je suis misérable, non ? Vouloir à ce point abandonné la chose la plus précieuse qui nous a été donné sur cette Terre. Mais je ne suis plus le Harry que tu as connu, je ne suis plus joyeux, insouciant, naïf et courageux. Je ne fais plus passer la vie des autres avant la mienne. C'est trop douloureux de perdre ceux qu'on aime, je suis fatigué de tout le temps me sentir triste et inutile lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Pourtant, je ne vais pas abandonner, tu as sacrifié ta vie, même si je ne sais pas si tu es toujours vivant ou pas, pour moi, alors je ne gaspillerai pas la mienne. Je continuerai de vivre pour toi, espérant chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, et même chaque seconde, de te revoir. Même si ce n'est que dans des rêves, je me satisferai de ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à me contenter de ce que l'on voulait bien me donner. Les rêves deviendront ma réalité, et la réalité deviendra mes cauchemars. J'aimerai tellement que ce ne soit que ça. J'aimerai me réveiller d'un coup, en sueur et la respiration saccadé. J'aimerai voir Ron me demander si tout va bien, me demander de me dépêcher, que l'on serait en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. J'aimerai te voir à ta table, déjà impeccablement coiffé et habillé. J'aimerai pouvoir reprendre ce temps qui fait désormais parti du passé. Mais ça n'arrive pas. Lorsque je me réveille, je vois le regard de Ron, celui qui me dit « Harry, tu ne rêves pas, désolé ». Il a compris ce que je souhaitais le plus, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on peut m'offrir. Enfin, si, mais le seul qui peut me l'offrir, ce n'est autre que toi. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui fait un caprice pour avoir le jouet qu'il a vu. Cet enfant devient détestable jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il voulait. Et je ressemble à cet enfant. Le simple fait que l'on me dise « non » me donne envie de m'asseoir sur le sol et de piquer une crise. Je crois que j'ai régressé niveau âge mental, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Je ne suis pas bien sûr moi-même. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et bien que tu sois un Serpentard, je sais que tu n'iras pas le répéter. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, premièrement, comment pourrais-tu savoir la moindre chose que je viens de dire puisque tu n'es pas là, et que tu n'as pas cette lettre ? Ensuite, c'est par le simple fait que tu m'aime. Jamais tu ne pourrais te moquer de moi. Surtout dans l'état actuel dans lequel je suis. Enfin, parce que toi aussi tu m'as raconté tes états d'âme. Tu m'as tout dévoilé parce que tu avais confiance en moi, non ? J'espère que oui._

 _Je commence à fatigué, Drago, alors je vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant et aller me coucher. Je vais pouvoir partir de mon cauchemar et entrer dans la réalité. Bonne réalité, mon amour._

 _A toi, ma Némésis de toujours,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Sur l'enveloppe, un seul mot pouvais y être lu : « Drago ». Il lança un sort dessus, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, sauf la personne à laquelle celle-ci était destiné. Il caressa doucement la tête d'Edwige et s'allongea dans son lit, en attente du sommeil.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, personne n'entendit le bruit d'une chouette s'envoler, partant au loin, chercher quelque chose de très important.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est sorti. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Harry est peut-être un peu trop sombre et OOC ? Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews !_


	4. Nouvelle !

Salut !

Bon, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je voulais juste prévenir que je n'ai pas abandonnée "Pour toi". J'ai juste fait une loooooongue pose, faute du manque d'inspiration. Je vous préviens juste que dans peu de temps je vais la continuer, ou du moins essayer et donc qu'il faut s'attendre à voir une suite.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, mais également remercier mes lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui me laisse des reviews, sa m'aide énormément mais surtout, sa me motive. Merci et à plus tard pour la suite !


End file.
